The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal. Such devices normally have an operating surface on which a display and a keyboard are arranged. The highly extensive operating functions are typically organized in extensive menu structures. The menu structure does not now take into account the frequency with which a function is used; i.e., frequently used operating functions must be called up in the same complex manner as less frequently used functions. Communication terminals are usually assigned to a specific user and, accordingly, have a login function with which the authorized user logs on using a PIN. However, logging on in this way is not normally necessary and so there is a risk that the PIN will be forgotten.
The document WO 99 28701 A discloses a mobile communication terminal with an operating surface on which a biometric sensor for identifying a fingerprint is arranged. Furthermore, the document EP-A-0 736 836 discloses the concept of determining the orientation of a fingerprint to be verified in order to improve the quality of identification. The document U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,773 discloses a device with a fingerprint sensor wherein, the device determines the actual position of the fingerprint on the fingerprint sensor relative to a required position.
An object of the present invention is to propose a communication terminal having a simplified operation.